Tails and Cosmo: Special Edition
by Emperormephiles4
Summary: A new and improved version of Tails and Cosmo Reunited and Universal Chaos...plus maybe even a little more. *wink*
1. Reunited

Chapter 1

Reunited

_Cosmo! I LOVE YOU! Tails cried as the blast wave destroyed Dark Oak and Cosmo._

GAAAAAH! Tails woke up, sweating and panting heavily. This had been the third nightmare tonight, Tails had these frequently and more often then not had been unable to sleep afterwards.

"forget it" Tails thought "I'll just go watch TV or something"

Tails headed downstairs to the living room, dragging his feet, this had been the seventh night in a row and he was tired of it. As he turned on the television he realized what was on at this time.

"ugh" he grunted "all that's ever on is cheap shows, commercials, and porn" tails said to no one in particular. Tails was only eleven but he had an I.Q. of 300 and new everything about adult movies and sex, any other kid his age would be ecstatic at the idea of being able to watch an adult film with no parents to catch them, but Tails was a mature boy for his age and didn't care much for them so he had nothing to watch that interested him.

"hmm, maybe I'll just try what Sonic told me" The blue blur had recently told Tails to just try thinking about how much Cosmo really loved him and how she must be in a better place. Of course this didn't help too much but Tails appreciated the thought.

"mm, maybe he's right, maybe Cosmo is better off wherever she is, i'd probably fail to protect her again anyway" Tails thought to himself.

_Tails.._

"wha.."

_Please don't think like that.._

_Who?_

_Tails its me!_

_WAAH! Tails woke up after feeling a warm, comforting hand on his head._

"_Tails! Be careful!"_

_THUMP!_

_Tails fell on the floor with a painful thud, he had drifted off to sleep, but what he heard couldn't be real…could it?_

"_Tails, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm- No way"_

_Tails was, to say the least, SHOCKED, there, standing before him, was the one he loved, the one he had lost and could not ever even hope to forget…Cosmo_

_Sorry I was unable to edit this much but I had no idea what more I could put except a few lines_

_R&R please_


	2. It Can't Be!

Chapter 2

It can't be!

Tails was absolutely ecstatic, not only had he just woke up so as to prove this is real, but Cosmo was there,

COSMO.

"I-is it really y-you Cosmo?" Tails said trying his hardest not to start sobbing uncontrollably.

"yes Tails I'm here" Cosmo replied sweetly as if she had never left.

The combination of relief and shock was too much for our friend and he could no longer fight back the tears as they poured down his face. Seeing this Cosmo started to tear up as well and ran over to hug Tails.

"oh Tails! I'm SO sorry for leaving you!"

"and I'M sorry for shooting you!"

"don't be, you had to or the Metarex would have destroyed the galaxy!"

"but how can you be so forgiving about it?, I destroyed you just seconds after saying I l-"

Tails stopped himself mid-sentence and started blushing madly at what he had just been about to say.

"say it Tails…please"

"I-I love you Cosmo, I always have and always will"

"Oh Tails!"

Cosmo pulled him in and kissed him, both were nervous but neither cared, this was the greatest feeling they have ever experienced and it was surely not going to be stopped by shyness. How can one describe true happiness? This loving pair surely couldn't.

_As they finally released each other Tails and Cosmo said at the same time: _

"_that was wonderful"_

"_Its so good to have you back Cosmo" Tails said._

"_glad you feel that way Tails because I'm never leaving you again, this I promise" And the two lovers embraced each other with such satisfaction on their faces and a feeling of never wanting to let go. _


	3. What Now?

Chapter 3

What Now?

"So…what now?" Tails asked

"well…I'm not really sure, I mean, I'm back and…" Cosmo was not sure either.

"lets go tell everyone about you being back!"

"good idea! I'm sure everyone else missed me too!" Cosmo mused

"well let me just get ready (looks around) …done." Tails grinned

*giggle*

"what can I say, I'm a fox"

"I know"

"alright lets go tell 'em!"

"okay!"

"by the way, how did you know what I was thinking in my sleep?"

"oh, that, you were talking aloud"

"oh"

Getting in the X-tornado they quickly managed to find everyone gathered in one spot

"sorry about making you dizzy" Tails apologized

"that's okay" Cosmo replied

"okay…here we go…"

"yep…"

"HEY GUYS!"

"hey Tai-!" Sonic was interrupted by shock, as was everyone else there, within seconds, the whole group was swarming over the two, asking questions and more.

"how-"

"when-"

"do you-"

"how can this-"

"GUYS HOLD IT!" Tails yelled trying to pry the group away from Cosmo to give here more space all the while Cosmo was simply giggling to herself.

"Okay" Cosmo said

"yes its really me and I am back, this is no dream and your not going crazy as for how, I'm back because of my Seedrian regeneration abilities…that plus chaos regeneration, it was only a matter of time before I was back"

"well its good to have you back" Amy stated

"yeah! Now we can see each other more Cosmo" Cream cheered

"see buddy I told you chaos regeneration would work in time" Sonic grinned with pride

"yeah" Tails replied

"you know what? We should celebrate!" Knuckles said

"Good idea but...what about the master emerald?" Amy questioned?

"I'll just have it hidden away somewhere only I can reach, as for now I…I….CRAP!"

Knuckles then sped off to the emerald shrine screaming to Rouge who was trying (of course) to steal it.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay everyone lets get ready to party!" Sonic said

"YAY! Everyone else cheered.


	4. I am the Eggman

Chapter 4

I am the Eggman

Location: Dr. Eggman's base

*Eggman theme here*

"Well, well , looks like she's back, I'll have to congratulate them"

Eggman said as he sat in his fittingly egg shaped seat looking at the monitors

"Decoe! Bocoe! Bukkun! Fire up the Egg Lasher! We're going to a party!"

"yay party!" the three exclaimed

"not to have fun you imbeciles! To hehe cause mischief"

"yay mischief!'

"ugh, I bet mind readers only charge you half-price"

"HEY!"

Location: Tails' house

"yo Tails! Isn't this great?" Sonic said, a huge grin on his face

"yeah, its all I could ask for: Cosmo's back, your all here, no Eggman, beautiful day, its all perfect"

Tails replied, sitting back on the sofa…next to Cosmo

"aww, how sweet" Cosmo said hugging Tails

Tails immediately blushed, Sonic gave him a thumbs up and Tails returned it.

"y'know Cosmo, all this would simply be another regular day if you weren't here, having you with me makes is what REALLY makes this day perfect."

Cosmo blushed this time, even more so than Tails

"Tails, you're so sweet" she said and then kissed him

"aww how cute" Amy said trying (and failing) to scoot over next to Sonic without him noticing.

At that moment Sonic did something completely out of character, he reached over and pulled Amy into a hug, both blushed and Amy was shocked at this but quickly hugged back, Tails gave Sonic a "wow" look to which Sonic replied "what can I say? It must be contagious" referring to the romance.

"how nice"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked outside to see Eggman in a large three-piece robot shaped sort of like the Egg breaker from shadow the hedgehog but with a long whip-like thing in its hand.

"oh come ON this sort of thing ALWAYS happens" Tails said after seeing the mech unit

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then immediately got to fighting the Egg Lasher

AUGH! Eggman screamed as numerous hits were made to the robot

The robot then hit Tails and Knuckles with the whip while completely missing Sonic

Augh! Tails screamed as he fell back on to the hard ground, but not before throwing his best attack at the robot causing all but Eggman's pod to be destroyed.

"why you little-I'll kill you for that!"

Eggman then charged his laser cannon on his pod

"Tails no!" Cosmo screamed

Suddenly a vine came from the ground and slapped Eggman away, miles away, while his three henchmen planted a device on the ground unnoticed, and then ran to catch their boss.

"thanks Cosmo" Tails said getting up

"are you ok Tails?"

"just fine"

Then the device activated, opening a pod and releasing a strange cloud of smoke which seemingly did nothing.

"strange, I guess the doctor just wanted to mess with us" Sonic said

"well in any case the party isn't over yet right?" Tails questioned enthusiastically

"No way!" everyone said. However, moments after the party was done our little twin tailed fox fainted on to the floor and blacked out.

"Tails!" Cosmo yelled as everyone rushed over to him.


End file.
